The invention relates to a marker for gardens whereby the particular vegetation planted in a certain row can be identified continuously during the growing and harvesting season. Particularly, the invention relates to a marker that is sealable to be weatherproof and allows for the visible storage of an informational placard, such as seed packet, for as long as marking is required for identifying the vegetation planted.
In the past, gardeners have used a variety of wooden or metal stakes that have the identities of the plants embossed thereon, or have seed packs, or the like, attached thereto. In such marking devices, the indica can be washed away due to weathering and watering of the plants. Additionally, such markers are not generally re-usable and makeshift device must be re-constructed from time to time. With the suceptibility to weather and related damage, the visibility of the identifying indica is reduced and thereby diminishes the marking function and whole purpose thereof.
Moreover, previous marking devices have not effectively provided the capability of designating plantings at either side of the marker, such as along two adjacent rows planted with different items.
As a result, it is a primary goal of this invention to provide a garden row marker which is weatherproof and provides a clearly visible identifying means throughout an entire growth season.
Another object of the invention is to provide a garden row marker which is easily sealed from the top whereby a seed packet, or the like, can be protected therein.
A related goal of the invention is provide a garden row marker that is made of an endurable clear plastic material allowing the gardener to easily determine the identification of plantings in various rows.
A corresponding goal of the invention is to provide a garden row marker which also permits of use with plural identifying means visible at opposite sides of the marker, whereby at least two different planted items may be identified to either side thereof.
In brief summary, the garden row marker of the invention may be described as an integrally molded clear plastic stake and hollow body of a size which can receive and retain a slip of paper, seed packet, or the like therein. In addition, the invention includes a cap, preferably brightly covered, that resiliently engages the top of the hollow body whereby to protect the plant-identifying means therebelow. The hollow body has a bottom wall which is integrally formed with a multi-flanged stake for penetrating the ground. The bottom wall also includes a vent means which prevents the interior of the hollow body from fogging and also permits condensation to be drained therefrom.